Permafrost
by Amaya Loves Joo
Summary: A convicted criminal and a boy wonder... It could never happen. One-Sided Romance Robin\Oc
1. Permafrost

Disclaimer; DC Comics is it's own franchise that owns Young Justice along with Cartoon Network

* * *

"_A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself."- Joseph Campbell_

_Date; August 4__th__- Gotham City General Hospital_

The news has been buzzing for weeks now, the sidekicks have joined together and created a team. It was no secret, as they have been sent to deal with a few of the "world's problems", which has caused a splash in certain media groups. Though, the big league still takes care of the big stuff like giant robots and aliens.

Their recent tangle with the Cobra at Santa Prisca has become more and more talked about by thugs and junkies everywhere. Most people were actually happy that the young heroes disrupted the Cobra's operation, mainly because now Bane can being producing the disgusting substance known as Venom again.

Krissika seppä was still unimpressed, these young heroes will not fair very well against the upcoming events that will take place in Belle Reve soon. She never really cared about the big villains like Luther or R'as Al Ghul, all she cared about was Fries. Doctor Victor Fries, her mentor and teacher, whom was better known by the world as Mr. Freeze.

He was sent to the special prison according to plan, but Kriss had no idea how she was going to get in. Whenever she got in trouble she got sent to Arkham for a few weeks until she manages to prove she was "a normal functioning human being".

All the frost villains conjured in one place, which must have been a sight to see. She can imagine all of the difficulties the guards and contractors must face to build proper cells to house them. She was lucky, during the accident with Fries in the laboratory, her DNA was not morphed as severely as his was.

She had skin that was very pale and ice cold to the touch; as normal body temperature leaves the human body at 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, her average body temperature normally ranges at the 40 degrees Fahrenheit range. Her face has a permanent "rose cheeks" appearance, as that is one of the areas of her body that has maintained a certain amount of heat. Her lips are an ugly black color, as are her fingertips and toes due to little to no heat present in the area.

When she was first changing, she was terrified and thought she was suffering from gang green and her appendages would have to be amputated. Now she is relived to find out with proper medication she could not only keep her fingers and toes, but that they would continue to function normally despite the loss of body heat and blood flow.

"Your break ended five minutes ago, sweetheart. Get back to it." She heard from her boss say as the door leading to the small ally way opened up.

"Alright, let me put this out and I will be in soon." She said taking an extremely long drag of her cigarette. She could feel her nerves unwind a small amount as she exhaled the smoke with a dragged out breath.

She really hated this job, but she had to do it for the time being. She was lucky enough to be hired under the table by the Gotham General Hospital as it was, but she really hates the hours. After properly extinguishing her cigarette, she went through the door leading to the stair well and began the trudge up to the fifth floor.

It was either work here in this hospital, or go back to the Iceberg lounge and be one of the waitresses there. She doesn't like to think about those times where she was stuck serving the high class of Gotham City in a degrading uniform.

She doesn't like wearing the maintenance outfit much more either. She did like the colors of it though, she wore a light blue tank top under a sky blue coverall with her name on a patch over her right breast pocket. She also wore a pair of black gloves to cover her hideous fingers, and accessorized with her special bracelet that was a mini ice gun. She wished she could wear different shoes though, these horrible black work boots made her feel ugly.

"Good, I need you to fix this MRI machine before tomorrow morning's shift, then I need you to replace a couple of light bulbs in the lobby, and then after that you need to fix one of the computers on the third floor." Her boss said reading off of a checklist attached to the clipboard he was holding.

"Alright, I hope I can go home after that." She said slightly sarcastically. She knew if it was up to them, they would keep her all day and night to do menial tasks.

"Yep, you don't have to come in tomorrow either. Drake is finally back from his long vacation." He said walking out of the small office.

_Well there goes my job, _she thought going to retrieve the tools she needed to fix the MRI machine on the second floor of the hospital building. _Maybe Penguin will take me back at the Iceberg Lounge for the time being._

She worked for a total of 10 hours, and as she walked out of the hospital's doors to head home, she noticed the sun beginning to rise over the horizon and sighed. She clutched her messenger's bag strap and grunted slightly, she felt they were not paying her enough to work such late hours. She was barely making enough money to pay the rent on her broken down apartment, how was she supposed to buy all the nice luxuries she was used to?

She lived fairly far away from the hospital, and yet refused to ride the bus anywhere. She felt she was better than the conditions she was, and refused to bend her standards for anything. She felt if she bent even slightly, her integrity would fall and be destroyed… and in the end that is all we really have is our character.

She walked for about another hour and a half before reaching her decrepit appartment complex. She walked in only to be greeted by her neighbor junkie, Jeff. She paid him no mind as she went to the mail box area opposite of the stairwell to the second floor.

"Hey good lookin', care to have a wild time tonight?" He said, trying to sound smooth while leaning on the wall next to her.

"I don't associate myself with trash like you." She said closing her mail box and beginning her walk upstairs.

"Awe, come on! Don't be like that sweet cheeks let's just go up to my room and-"

He made the mistake of putting his hand on her arm, as he was met with a hostile response. Kriss was not having anyone she deemed unfit and dirty to touch her in anyway. She grabbed his arm and flipped him backwards, forcing him to land on his back roughly on the stairwell behind him.

"You are lucky I am not wearing heels today, you disgusting pig." She said stepping up to him and placing her foot on his neck "Let's get one thing straight, swine, you come near me again I will freeze you and give you to the Joker so he may have himself a personal Junkie ice sculpture. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yeah! Whatever you say you crazy whore!" He stammered attempting to push her foot off of his throat.

"Good, I am glad we are at an understanding. Now stand up, you are blocking the stairs." She said backing up a little to let him stand up.

"You're fucking crazy!" he said pushing past her, running out of the building.

She started angrily out the doors as she watched him run away like a child. _What a little bitch, can't even stand up for himself… definitely nothing but trash._

She sighed loudly as she began the ascent to her apartment, small thoughts buzzing through her head. She still had no idea how to get into Belle Reve, and how was she going to pay the bills this upcoming week. Are they taking care of Freeze right? Are they remembering the food that is safe for him to eat, or are they just leaving him to the wolves?

She slammed her door closed, and locked it with the deadbolt and chain attached to the door. She was not afraid of being broken into, as she knows how to handle herself in small fight, she just did not want to deal with the police should an incident occur.

She sat down on the dusty couch and went through her mail stack. Half of it was junk, and the other half was overdue bill notices. She was about done filing through the stack of papers, when she noticed a letter from Gotham Academy, she opened it to find a full scholarship in her name if she was interested from the Wayne foundation.

_Sheesh Bats, if you wanted me to go back to school you should have just asked nicely, _she thought sarcastically, noticing another letter behind it in a red envelope. She knew who it was from right away, her favorite boy in the world, Dick Grayson.

She was not joking, Dick had been the only man in her life to reach her expectations of perfection, while remaining true to his character and true to his desires. Ever since she was in that faithful fight with the boy wonder, she has been head over heels for him.

He was also the only boy to treat her as an equal, as most of her colleges treated her as a lesser person for either her age or gender. She respected that a lot, and was giddy just thinking about it.

She smiled as she opened the letter addressed to her;

_Dear Kriss,_

_I know things might be tough right now, but I convinced bats to give you a full ride at my school. I thought it would be nice to, you know, to get you away from a life of crime and falling back into prison again. It was hard to get the school to say yes to your registry, as they saw your criminal record and kind of freaked out…_

_You have probably already heard about our new team! It's super cool to have friends that can relate to you in a lot of ways…_

_Anyway, I hate writing letters it feels super weird. Give me your number so we can text instead. I know you have a phone._

_Sincerely, Dick._

_P.S. I think you should meet the team, might change your mind about being a super hero._

She smiled more, picking up the letter about Gotham Academy. She would love nothing more than to join Dick, and go back to school.

Thing is, she is loyal to Freeze, and does not want to let him down… He never explicitly said that she was needed in Belle Reve, but she knows her powers could be useful.

She stood up to throw the letters away when her phone started to ring. It was an unregistered number, and she was not going to pick up… But she felt it might have been something important.

"Hello?" She asked, placing the letters back on the table.

"I heard you got a full ride scholarship to Gotham Academy, congratulations. Now I think before you throw that away, you can use this to your advantage."

"Luther?" she asked, surprised he would find her worth his time to call her. He always claimed to be super busy and always avoided "small time" criminals like her.

"The one and only. I know exactly how you can use this to your advantage, care to know?" He said, undoubtedly grinning on the other end of her phone.

"I am intrigued, lay it on me."

* * *

A.N; I actually wrote this a long time ago, but I decided to re-watch Young Justice and then BAM, I am back in the game.

Kriss is a complex character, and I am kinda just writing and letting her personality blossom by itself. I have a few chapters pre-written, so let me know how you like this one, yeah?


	2. Choices

"_A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea."-Honore de Balzac_

_Gotham City General Hospital- August 25__th__; 9:50 PM_

Kriss managed to keep her under the table job at the hospital as a technician and engineer for a little bit longer, but they had to cut her hours to Friday through Sunday nights. Which will work out for her in the long run, as she now had class to go to during the week very soon.

She was in her coveralls, lying on her back under a desk fixing some computer cords that got tangled and somehow ripped up. She was completely focused on her work and she did not hear someone enter the room, but felt a gentle tap on her leg by someone's foot.

She took her hand and waved them away from her position on the floor, as she was busy with the last task of the night before she got to go home and attempt to relax. It's hard to lounge around and watch television when you have important life decisions to think about.

She nearly froze after hearing that iconic laugh of his, and felt him tap her many more times on her leg with his foot. She paused her work for a moment, grinning to herself, and very thankful that he couldn't see her face from under the desk. She did her best to ignored him, and continued to try to detangle the wires. It was no good though, it is hard to ignore someone like the Boy Wonder.

"You know, that's a good look for you." He laughed standing up straighter.

"You mean the look of me working, or the look of me lying on my back underneath you?" She chuckled as she moved out from under the desk. As she stood she couldn't help but grin down at Robin, for in her eyes he was the most attractive man she'd ever seen.

"Would it be wrong to say, both?" He chuckled leaning on the desk behind him.

"A little unprofessional, eh Boy Wonder?" She laughed leaning closer to him slightly. Robin was about 5'2", and she towered over him at 5'6", and she wasn't even in heels.

She could tell he was just out on patrol before this, as he smelled a little of sweat and looked a little scuffed up. Kriss didn't mind though, she enjoyed the fact that he was hard working and was able to see her as equally so.

"Well, you know, you have that effect over me… It's a little overwhelming." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck at his discrepancies. He was easily embarrassed, and was usually better at hiding it than this…

"Well stay whelmed Robbie, as you can see I am very busy and have no time for your shenanigans." She said looking at her cell phone that she drew from her pockets. She kept a calm face as she read the text message and hoped Robin didn't notice.

"Right, well as you might not have known I have become a part of a very special, very covert team working for the justice league-"

"I've know, you guys didn't exactly cover your tracks when you took out Santa Prisca. You took out the streets main supply of Venom, I know a lot of junkies who are upset at that." She interjected while placing her phone back into her pocket. She then folded her arms over her chest and held in a laugh when he seemed to connect some dots in his head.

"You're telling me all the junkies in Gotham got their Venom from Bane?" He said, sounding a little skeptical at her statement.

"Do you even know how the drug trade works? Bane took out all the competition coming in from other cities, so he became the main supplier. No competition, which meant more money for him." She explained placing a hand on her face "C'mon Robbie, you should have known that."

"Right, right I knew that." He said "I just wanted to see if you knew that." He said standing up straight again. She pushed her hand from her face through her hair and had to remind herself that even her Boy Wonder had a few flaws. She was willing to overlook them though.

"I would hope so, I would hate to find my adoration was misplaced in you." She said while moving a little forward to stand in front of him, placing her arms on his shoulders "I get the feeling, this isn't a social call Robbie. What do you need?"

"I was just… Well, Batman thought-"

"Batman? Boy I'm starting to get the feeling he is getting to interested in my life." She said dropping her head to look at the floor between them. She knew Batman was involved, he always was… Not that she hated Batman, he just troubles her is all. He did send Freeze to jail afterall.

"Ok, it was my idea." He said shrugging lightly "But we have been keeping an eye on you, to make sure you stay out of trouble, and I thought, hey what's a better way to make sure she doesn't do anything bad than to keep her close by?" He said, beaming with a type of pride Kriss couldn't see.

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, what on earth could that mean though? Keep her out of trouble… She thought she was doing ok on her own, not getting involved in anyone's business.

"Robbie, dear, you are being super cryptic. It's starting to make me… disgruntled." She sighed, hanging her head again to look at the floor between them. If she had to admit another flaw of his, it was his enigmatic behaviors when it came to talking to her.

She wondered if he was like this with other people…

"Let me make you gruntled then, as long as you promise to behave I asked Batman if you could tag along on a few missions of ours… Maybe get you into the hero game…" He said the last part quietly, and Kriss almost didn't catch it. Good thing she was a good listener.

"I-I don't know Robbie… Being a hero isn't really my thing, and besides do you think your team would be so open to accept and trust me? ... Do you even trust me?" She said, almost sadly.

If he and Bats had to keep an eye on her, that means they didn't really trust her. That as she was trying to just be as normal as possible and fly under the radar and just- just live. She didn't really have a long term plan, but did she really need one?

… Well, besides the plan to get into Belle Reve that is… But even them Freeze said they didn't really need her there so long as they have Killer Frost. Oh, she hated Killer Frost so much! Thinks she is so much better than Kriss just because she can shoot ice from her hands without the need of a weapon.

"Kriss, of course I trust you. You saved my life, after all... Batman might not trust you, but I do." He said reaching up to lightly grab her arms. "As for the team… If you are on your best behavior when you meet them, I'm sure everything would be fine." There was no hesitation in his voice when he spoke.

Kriss wondered if he meant that, or if he rehearsed it ahead of time. She might be in love with him, but damn if she wonders how he feels about her sometimes. She hadn't really thought about the time she saved Robin in a long time either.

She barely knew him then, but still saved him from being frozen by Freeze's ice gun. She remembers Freeze punishing her for that, as her actions caused Batman to foil his plans to freeze half of Gotham and make it his own private research facility.

"Heh, a very optimistic thought." She said standing up to stretch out, she reached her arms over her head and took in a heavy breath. Robin certainly wasn't making her life any easier right now.

It looks like she is going to have some serious decisions to make soon, about who to trust and who she should toss out of her life forever.

"Yeah well, you know me-"He stopped mid-sentence as a small beep could be heard "Robin here, what's going on?" He said turning away from her to place a finger over the com in his ear.

She couldn't hear who he was talking to, but knew he was conversing with someone who was a male, and jad a very deep voice. She bet herself twenty dollars in her head it was either Batman or Superman.

"On my way, Batman. Robin out." He said taking his finger off the communicator in his ear. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her recognition skills when it came to voices. Who knows, it might come in handy for her on the future.

"Duty calls?" She said looking down at him. She remembers the last time she wore the heels that go with her uniform, and wondered if it bothered Robin that she was taller than him. If she was towering over him now, she would be like a skyscraper to him in heels.

"You know it, you still haven't given me your number by the way." He said folding his arms across his chest. Looks like he wasn't going to leave her until she gave it to him.

She was a little reluctant, once he had her number could he track her? Was he already tracking her and just being polite about asking her permission? Should she trust him…?

"Alright, alright. Here." She said pulling out a recite from her pocket, and then took a pen from one of the desks around her.

She wrote her phone number on the back and signed in with hearts all around it, she was tempted to kiss to, but refrained from doing so as his body language indicated he was in a hurry to leave, and she bet when she got home and turned on the mews later she would figure out why.

She handed him the recite and watched him slip it in one of the compartments on his utility belt. He began to back up to the open window in the room while telling her that she should consider being a hero, and joining his little team, if only for a few missions and temporarily.

After he zipped out the open window, she let out a breath she was holding in, and was thankful that he didn't ask about her checking her phone earlier. She could see herself being placed in a terrible situation at this point in time if she wasn't careful.

_Are you in, or are you out? - Luther_

She sighed as she gripped her phone in her hand and rotated it in her palm. Should she tell Luther she got an invitation to the team and use it to his advantage … Or should she put herself out there and join Robin's little team of heroes?

She didn't trust Luther, not one bit. He was sleazy, and had some kind of complex against superman. Not to mention he was a sleaze from out of town. Of course she hated the scum of Gotham, but for some reason she hated sleazy scum from other cities even more.

Though, she didn't trust heroes… Or at least the ones who would look down upon her for her criminal history. She knows of Kid Flash, of Aqualad, and had heard rumors of the son of Superman? These guys were some serious big leaguers on training, and she would feel so out of place around them.

She sighed and went back under the desk to continue to work. She hated making tough choices like this, and it was all a game of who should she trust, and who should she throw away?

Was it too late to back down from both and move back in with her parents in Finland…? Nah, she would rather deal with this than her parents back home, and that's saying something.

* * *

A.N; Sorry it took so long to update, the semester is finally over and I have summer break to start writing again. Thought it really stinks cause I have to be all adult and responsible and find a job. Wish me lick on that part.

Anyway, someone asked me about a profile, and I just so happened to be working on one when they asked and I just finished it a few days ago, here is a link to my deviantart.

art/Permafrost-456719352

Enjoy!


End file.
